THE Birthday of Brian's
by The Lori C
Summary: Brian's depressed about turning 30, but when he comes home, his friend Belle makes his special week much more bearable...and then some!


_Thirty, _Brian thought, staring longingly. _I'm turning fucking thirty._

He had been depressed all week; most people would have been thrilled to be having a birthday while in Mexico, even if it was only Queretaro.

But Brian wasn't feeling it; Mexico was a working trip, after all, and the idea of turning thirty bothered the hell out of him, let alone it happening in a foreign country where his Spanish was rusty at the least..

"I don't know what you're complaining about," his friend Belle said a week earlier. "You still look like a kid, you're still going to get carded to buy cigarettes. I'd hate to see what you're going to be like when you hit _my_ age."

"I don't even want to think about this coming birthday, let alone ten years from now," Brian had replied. "Women look good at this age, but men? It's all over for us."

"Men getting older is 'distinguished'," Belle countered. "Women? Well, we just get _older."_

"Oh, come on, sugar, look at you," he said. "I'd say you being anywhere between 30-35 would be my guess if I didn't know better."

"Always the flatterer," Belle laughed.

"You do. And the nicer thing is you don't act your age; you have a zest for life."

"You're not doing too bad yourself, buckaroo. So besides working, what's on tap for your big day?"

"Besides a few beers and then going to sleep trying to forget about that day? Nothing."

"Oh come on, this is a once in a lifetime milestone."

"Some milestone. I won't even be home until next Tuesday."

Belle had then gotten an idea. Besides the card she had been making for him, she then got a plan in order for an impromptu surprise party.

She looked at her instant message contact list as well as her Rolodex of phone numbers, sending as many invitation messages as she could before calling a friend that was a cake decorator for a quick order to whip up a creation that would be for thirty people.

Her friend happily obliged, promising to go for the ingredients that evening and then going to work on the project so it would be done in time for Brian to return to the US.

Belle also remembered that his iPod hadn't been working properly and had gone to shop for a new one for his birthday, lucking out that the one she had in mind was on sale. She purchased it, having it specially gift wrapped.

Meanwhile, back in Mexico, Brian had gotten the usual teasing from his colleagues in addition to a last-minute party they had thrown together on their own. It hadn't made him feel any better, though the free dinner and cake were somewhat of a bonus. He couldn't wait to get back home in a few days.

_The following Tuesday:_

Surviving the dreaded birthday, it was all Brian could do not to kiss the ground once he had landed back on American soil. Belle had invited him over to her place as soon as he had dropped his bags off at home with the pretense that she wanted him to look at something on her computer for her.

He had barely rung the doorbell when Belle answered with a knowing smile. Brian had just stepped in the door when he had been ambushed with cries of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh, Belle," he groaned. "Jesus, the original day was hell enough; you went and did this?"

She handed him the card she'd made. "I think you may enjoy yourself today. Just about everyone I contacted showed up, as you can see. And I got something that you may also love, but that will wait for a few minutes."

"You really didn't have–"

"Yes I did," Belle cut him off. "Now be quiet and go have a good time with the gang."

"Yes, ma'am. Wow, a demanding woman turns me on."

Belle only laughed in response, going back to work helping to serve food and drinks to everyone in attendance. The day had been perfect for having the party outdoors, and she too couldn't have been happier.

Amazingly, Brian had found himself having a good time, goofing off, dancing with all the women present, and even was thrilled with the gifts he had received after cake had been served.

"You got me a new iPod?" he asked when he finally opened Belle's gift.

"Yes. Now put it somewhere where Paul's or anyone else's ass can't sit on it this time."

"More like lock it up so he can't jack it in the first place," Brian replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

"Thanks, you're a great guy too."

"Um…but could I talk to you for a minute…kind of alone?"

Belle nodded, wondering what was going on. "Sure."

They had gone around the other side of the building. "There's something I wanted to ask you for quite awhile, but I wanted us to be alone first, so I don't get a bunch of shit about it."

"Try me." Belle smiled.

"Well," Brian cleared his throat, "how can I put this? We've known each other for well over a year and a half now, and I've felt closer to you than just about anyone in a long time."

"Thanks. I've enjoyed our friendship too."

"Anyway, to cut to the chase," he continued, "would you by any chance want to go out sometime?"

Belle shot him a look. "You mean…like a date?"

"Yeah." He blushed a little.

"I would be honored. Name a night and a time and I'll be ready."

"_Really?!"_

"Really."

"You know Belle, this birthday may not have been so hellish after all. As a matter of fact, I think this just became one of my best ones!"


End file.
